


you're so adorable when you say my name wrong

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), New Relationship, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It had started with a simple bottle of red wine from the early 1800s.Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Crowley mispronounces Aziraphale's name while drunk"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Kudos: 16
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	you're so adorable when you say my name wrong

It had started with a simple bottle of red wine from the early 1800s. Aziraphale had a very large collection of fine alcohol that he had collected over the centuries, and he and Crowley often drank together, nothing was new there.

What was new though, was that Crowley’s alcohol tolerance had seemed to have gotten worse, because after only three glasses of wine (Aziraphale had only had half a glass), he was becoming noticeably more loud cheerful, something that didn’t happen until glass number four. Though, he had consumed those three glasses in a short amount of time, and it wasn’t like Crowley being a bit cheerful bothered the angel, in fact, he was quite adorable.

“Hey angel, can I get another one?” the demon asked as he held his glass closer to him, the bottle was almost empty and he would definitely need to get another one soon.

“Of course Crowley, just a second.” he answered, got the bottle, and poured the red liquid into Crowley’s glass. “If you don’t mind me asking dear, have you had any alcohol today before coming here?”

“Oh yeah, a bit of scotch, to make me a bit less nervous around you, angel.”

The angel gave Crowley a small smile with just a hint of embarrassment, they hadn’t been a couple for long, and often one of them, or both, became really tense, not knowing what to do or how to act, because being in a relationship was new to them both. He completely got were he was coming from.

Another hour passed, Crowley’s sunglasses had been misplaced, and two more bottles had needed to be opened, Crowley was now on his eight glass while Aziraphale was on his third. Both had really loosened up, especially Crowley, who was becoming  _ extremely _ drunk and brave.

“You know Aziro, you’re so pretty.” the demon said as he leaned closer, giving the angel a big smile.

“I’m flattered Crowley, but my name is Aziraphale, not Aziro.”

“Right, Azi...Azirphae...Aziphal?”

Damn he was adorable when he was drunk. The way he smiled, the way his rosy cheeks looked in the light of the bookshop, the pure look in his yellow eyes. It was all pure Crowley.

“Dear, you’re adorable, but I think that’s enough alcohol for you today.”

“Please Aziriphale, it’s not… that bad. I can have… a couple more. I just wanna stay here with you. The spinning isn’t that bad.”

He sighed.

“That settles it, no more wine. And you’re going to bed, I’ll help you up, you can sleep in my bed.”

“Well Zirophale, you’re very forward today, sleeping in your bed. Let’s give me a kiss first.”

“Crowley, I mean actual sleeping.”

Aziraphale saw how Crowley gave him a confused look that also looked a bit disappointed.

“Well, that’s a lot less fun. You... sure I can’t tempt you?”

“No Crowley, you’re drunk, and you’re going to go to sleep now, nothing more.”

“Can I… atleast get a kiss? I love you Zira.”

  
“Okay,  _ one _ kiss, then you’re going straight to bed.”


End file.
